


Green is so this season!

by kiiriminna



Series: Loki's Marvellous Adventures in Krynn [1]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After so long time, I started reading Dragonlance chronicles all over again, and this is what I came up with... Loki seems to think he would make perfect fourth God of Magic: Green - for mages who do what they want!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green is so this season!

**Author's Note:**

> After so long time, I started reading Dragonlance chronicles all over again, and this is what I came up with... Loki seems to think he would make perfect fourth God of Magic: Green - for mages who do what they want!


End file.
